Une belle gaffe
by Melie
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fic YAOI, POV de Ginji, qui a fait une belle gaffe... mais doit-il la regretter?


**Titre :** Une belle gaffe

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Yaoi, POV

**Couple :** BanGinji, eh oui encore!

**Une belle gaffe**

Oh là là. J'ai encore gaffé. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si maladroit? Dès qu'il y a une chose à ne pas dire, tout le monde peut-être sûr que je la dis.

Oh là là. C'est encore pire que d'habitude, cette fois. Bien pire. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à rassembler mes affaires et partir. Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être, ça va quand même pas aller jusque là, enfin j'espère... Paul ne va pas être choqué au point de me chasser de son café... d'accord, j'ai une tonne de tête envers lui, et ça risque d'être plus dur de le rembourser si Ban-chan refuse de travailler avec moi, mais...

Oh là là. C'est vrai, ça. Il a fait une de ces têtes... il sera peut-être même complètement dégoûté, maintenant, qui sait? Il refusera peut-être carrément de m'approcher!

Oh, si seulement j'avais sû tenir ma langue, je n'en serais pas là! Nous aurions continué notre travail de récupérateurs, avec beaucoup de chance nous aurions gagné suffisamment d'argent pour vivre convenablement... j'aurai pû continuer à le dévorer des yeux sans rien dire...

Maintenant, maintenant que j'ai gaffé, il ne voudra probablement plus jamais me revoir. Je ne pourrais plus le voir!

Oh, quelle gaffe, quelle bourde, je m'en veux, ce que je peux m'en vouloir: Et tout haut, en plein milieu du café, comme ça tout le monde l'a bien entendu!

Enfin, tout le monde, juste Paul, Natsumi, Heaven, Shido, Kazuki...

Aïe aïe aïe. Quel crétin. Et tout ça à cause de...

Par quoi ça a commencé, déjà?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ban-chan a allumé une cigarette. Et Natsumi a dit, elle lui a dit... qu'il ruinait sa santé ou quelque chose dans ce gooût là.

Vous avez discuté sur ce sujet et moi...

Quel imbécile.

Suis-je donc incapable de me taire?

Je ne sais plus ce que Ban-chan a dit avant, je crois qu'il a dit que cela n'avait aucune importance, de toute manière, qu'on mourrait tous un jour ou l'autre, un bétîse comme ça.

Et moi, oh empereur de la gaffe, j'ai dit...

"Mais moi je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, Banchan, je t'aime bien trop pour ça!"

Et zut.

Bien entendu, il y a eu tout ce silence, ce silence... je crois qu'ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds, je baissais trop la tête pour les voir mais à mon avis c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, et Banchan devait avoir des yeux encore plus ronds que les autres.

J'ai rougi, je suis sorti, j'ai marché, ou couru, je ne sais pas trop, et je suis venu m'asseoir là.

Je me rappelle... je me rappelle qu'un jour nous sommes venus là distribuer des tracts, enfin, c'était surtout Banchan qui travaillait...

Banchan...que pense-t-il de moi, maintenant?

Oh, la gaffe, la gaffe! Si seulement j'avais pû me taire une seule fois dans ma vie...

Oh.

Quelqu'un s'approche derrière moi, s'asseoit juste à côté de moi et jette sa cigarette au loin.

C'est lui. Lui. Banchan.

Je n'ose même pas tourner ma tête.

"C'est vrai que Natsumi a raison, je ne devrais pas fumer. C'est une vraie saleté."

Une lueur d'espoir m'apparaît. Peut-être que nous allons tous tout oublier, faire comme si je n'avais rien dit...

"Gin, tu ne me regarde pas?"

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et je souris, d'un air un peu forcé j'en ai peur. Il sourit aussi.

"En fait, Gin, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, si ce n'est que... ça me touche énormément, ce que tu as dit, enfin... non, ce n'est pas tout, je raconte des bétîses."

"Je... désolé, Banchan, j'ai gaffé..."

"Non, c'est moi qui viens de gaffer, là, juste à l'instant. Te dire que ça me touche, ce n'est pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis maladroit, moi aussi, tu vois. Mais je dois te dire la vérité."

"Banchan..."

Il continue de me sourire, et de sa main me caresse la joue, doucement. Je rougis, tiens, déjà deux fois aujourd'hui.

"Banchan..."

"Gin, moi aussi je tiens à toi. Enormément. Je ne veux pas te perdre, moi aussi, je t'aime trop, je t'aime trop..."

Il se penche vers moi et, juste avant de m'embrasser, me dit :

"Au fait, merci d'avoir gaffé."

C'est vrai, ça peut aussi être bien, une gaffe.

**C'est pas mimi tout ça???**

**Voilà qui vaut bien une review, nan?**

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **


End file.
